


Submissive Pete

by Jamilla_HenderStump



Series: Submissive Pete [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drinking, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilla_HenderStump/pseuds/Jamilla_HenderStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pete gets completely drunk and starts getting vulnerable and adorable which is really just a complete turn on to the mostly sober patrick. i guess this is post hiatus/actually married peterick. please enjoy the smut :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissive Pete

PATRICK’S POV:

After a long night of performing and then clubbing with Pete, I only had one thing on my mind. For once, my husband was opening up to me and being all cute and vulnerable and it just made me want to fuck him senseless… “Tricky-Bear!” I hear Pete moan cutely as he curls into me in the cab. “Yes?” I ask him as I run my fingers through his hair, causing him to purr and cuddle into me more. “Wh-why’d you t-tell me I was beautiful and, umm… treat me so nice?” I couldn’t help but to chuckle. Like I said, he was being vulnerable and drunk. Think Patrick think. Do you really wanna get laid tonight? Then I look down at him, his big, drunken, innocent eyes awaiting my answer. “Because it’s true and I love you,” I say as I rest my hand on his inner thigh, deciding to make a bold move. I'm just hoping for a positive re-.. I couldn’t even finish my thought as I saw the moonlight shining on his face, making his bright red blush even more apparent and he whimpers shyly. Oh yeah, I'm gonna fuck him senseless tonight. I lean in and give him a deep, passionate kiss, already slipping my tongue pass his lips and deep into his mouth, mapping out every single curve as if this was our first intimate kiss ever.   
To my surprise, he didn’t squeal loudly, push me away, or fight me for dominance. No, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III was being… submissive? He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my neck, brushing his tongue against mine in unison but it didn’t take me long to realize that the cab stopped at our mansion already. So, I had to sweetly break the kiss, making sure to peck his lips softly just once before finally parting our faces. I almost felt guilty as I got out the money and paid the cab driver, watching Pete whimper and pout and yank my arm. “Patwick..!” I heard him practically beg as we got out of the cab. “please? What was that…? I didn’t want it to end… I kinda like that feeling.” Pete kept whining at me as we entered he house. I put my keys down on the table in the living room and then walk into the kitchen to get a bottle of water “Patwick please? Help… it hurts,” he says as he follows me, with an obvious crack in his voice as if he was about to cry. When I turn around to look at him, I guessed correctly.   
He had tears, real tears in his eyes as he pointed down to his obvious boner. I sigh sadly and realize that it wasn’t nice to tease him like I did, knowing that he’s in the state of mind he’s in. “No…” I say back as I hand him the bottle of water and some aspirin. “Take these pills, it’ll make you feel way better than I ever could.” And yet, he just shakes his head, sitting everything down on the counter as he walks up close to me, looking up at me with big, innocent, pleading eyes and says, “Nothing. No pills, no song, not even liquor could make me feel the way you do… I want you. Patrick, I need you… please?”“I want you. Patrick, I need you… please?” Pete practically begged me as he looked me deep in my eyes. I hate that I feel like I'm taking advantage of him. He’s so pure and vulnerable right now… then he wraps his arms around my neck, “Tricky Bear… d-don’t make me beg… please?” he says with tears in his eyes. Fine, you want me to fuck you, then I will! I instantly pull him close, our lips locking and tongues dancing within seconds. I let my hands travel down to cup his ass cheeks tight in my hands, earning a loud moan from my husband as his body rocks back into my touch. Damn, he’s so needy. I love it! So I pick him up and sit him on the counter top, slipping off his jacket and shirt. I eye over his body so far, licking my lips at the sight. I love how he’s gotten a bit stronger and I love most of his tattoos. How could someone so dominant want to be submissive right now? Then he taps my shoulder, an evident blush in his cheeks as he whispers, “I’m not that perfect…” as if he was reading my mind. I just chuckle and slip off my jacket. “You’re right,” I say back softly, kissing his nose, “because you’re more than perfect to me.” This causes an evident blush to appear on Pete’s face as his eyes go wide with shyness. All this shyness is seriously turning me on as an evident boner begins to form in my jeans. Then I hear a faint whisper from Pete as he says, “I love you tricky bear…” then he bites his lip and gently jabs my bulge with his knee and whispers in my ear, “Gimmie. I want it. Take me upstairs and fuck me endlessly!!! Please?” Instantly, it’s as if a switch was set off in my head and I didn’t care about taking advantage of him. I was just fuck! I needed to fuck him. I wanted it. And I wasn’t gonna stretch him either.  
I then grab his wrist and practically drag him upstairs and into our bedroom, all the while he’s just stumbling behind me, his eyes wide with fear yet curious as I toss him onto the bed. He just sits there, watching me, wide eyed as I slip off my jacket, tie, shirt, and undo my belt buckle then he gasps, whispering my name softly. This time, I don’t feel bad for what I'm about to do. I don’t feel bad at all. In one swift move, I go to Pete and slip off his pants and boxers, whispering, “Oh you’re gonna get it…” I hear Pete gulp and start breathing hard. “Patrick? Patrick? What are you?” then I cover his mouth because I don’t want to hear it. “SHUT UP.” I command him then he nods and keeps quiet as I slip down and look under the bed for my box of secret weapons with a small smirk. I only have these for this specific reason, when Pete get’s shit drunk, he’s always submissive and super horny. All he wants if for me to fuck him senseless. But the feeling of his walls clenching around my cock tightly and his cum splattering all over me instantly sends me over the edge. So I use these. I pull out the box and look in it. The box only contains a handful of things: handcuffs, a blindfold, a few penis rings because he always breaks one every time, a flesh-light, a ten inch rubber dildo, and pineapple flavored lube.  
I decide to take out the blindfold, the handcuffs, the dildo, and the lube as Pete looks down at me. “Water you doing?” he asks. “Did I say you could talk? Or move?” I snap back at him. Pete is really annoying me because he knows how it goes when I'm like this. When I’m in a dominant state of mind, you don’t do anything except moan unless I tell you to do so. “Sorry daddy!” he responds and lays back, his cock obviously twitching with need. I decide to tie him down instead of giving him free will so I grab the cuffs and blindfold and handcuff his hands to the headboard of our bed and put the blindfold over his mouth instead of his eyes. Why? Because I love watching his eyes, they make this submissive side of Pete that much more tempting and sexy. All of his emotions show in those things and as I cover his mouth, there’s one emotion I see that makes my cock twitch with need; lust. His eyes are dark with lust. I smirk down at his now tied up body and whisper in his ear, “Soon. I don’t wanna hurt my peteypie…” then he shakes his head, mumbling something into the cloth covering his mouth. I really want to know what he’s trying to say so I remove the blindfold from his mouth and he screams, “NO! PLEASE NO! I WANT IT RAW! TRICKY BEAR PLEASE!? I WANT YOU NOW!!!” so much for my plans…. I cover his mouth back up and whisper, “as you wish my love” you want it, I'm gonna give it to you. I bite my lip, even now in my dominant state of mind, I still am a bit self conscience about being fully naked. But this is my husband, this is Pete. He needs me and I'm not gonna stop. I can’t believe I wont be able to use al of my toys, honestly it saddens me a bit. But this is once in a blue moon that I get to fuck him like this and I intend to take full advantage of it.  
Without another thought, I finally slip off my pants and boxer-briefs earning a small moan from my husband as he eyes over my fully exposed body, complete with a slightly leaking cock. He wants no lube so he gets no lube as I crawl back onto the bed, hovering over Pete as I use my legs to split his open. A small smirk grows on my face as I get the idea to tease him and that’s exactly what I do. Move my hips slightly and the tip of my cock brushes against his tight hole earning a small mixture of a moan and a gasp from the very impatient submissive Pete. Then he looks up at me with pleading eyes and I decide not to tease him any longer. “So needy,” I whisper in his ear as I finally, slowly slide all 8 inches of my hardened cock deep inside him, no lube. I refuse to look at his face and hide my face in his neck because I know he’s in a world of pain with no lube. So, I decide to take the pain away. I find the pulse point in his neck and suck harshly on that one spot as I move my hips slowly sliding out then angling up as I thrust back into him hard, hitting his prostate dead on. This earns an appreciative loud moan from Pete.   
A few more minutes of that and his body is completely limp and dead as he screams in pleasure earning a smile from me as I finally take the blindfold from around his mouth, still thrusting deeply into him, his eyes closed in pleasure and his back arching off the bed a bit. I grip his hips, thrusting harder and faster as I stand up on my knees moaning softly, “fuck..!!! you’re so tight baby! So close!!!!” the sweat practically rolling down my body to the point where you’d assume I just came out of the shower. I put his right leg over my shoulder and reach down with my right hand, pumping his leaking cock hard and fast in time with my time and he screams out words for the first time since I took the blindfold off his mouth so loudly, I bet the neighbors could hear him. “FUUUCCCKKKK!!!!!! PATRICK PATRICK PATRICK PAATTTRRIIIICCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! HOLY SHIT! UGHHHHH!!!! I'M GONNA! I! MY DICK!!!!!” then his back arches high off the bed and his eyes open in shock as his walls clench around my cock and then boom. His dick practically erupts in my hand, his cum squirting all over his stomach, my hand, and my stomach. I gasp and my thrusts become sloppy and unpaced but I don’t cum just yet. Instead, I find myself getting even more turned on and feeling stronger.   
I pull Pete into the most love-filled kiss I’ve ever given him and continue thrusting viciously into him, practically abusing his prostate causing him to moan deeply as his dick starts getting hard again. Pete’s moans sound more and more drained out as if every other thrust was taking the air out of his lungs. Sweat glistens over his skin as his eyes roll to the back of his head, his throat practically straining. Pete cant even moan words anymore and I grunt with every single thrust. Both of our bodies become heated, like fever hot and we turn completely red. I start to moan breathlessly just like Pete, “Oh my god… mmmmm shit!! Pete!!!!!! I’m gonna!” then I hear him moan, “Patrick please!? Do it! Do it! Do it!!!!!! i.. can’t… hold it..!!! so close!!!!!” and then. Almost as if in unison, we just stop. All movement stops and we both have our sweet release, his cum spilling everywhere, mine filling his sweet tight ass to the brim. And when it’s all out, everything goes black as much needed sleep instantly takes over our bodies at 4:01 A.M.   
Pete’s POV

The next morning, I awoke to the strangest feeling in my legs and ass; like-like I'd been penetrated? Patrick knows better! Oh hell no! I try to move to get up but instead I just groan in pain. My entire body is sore and all of last night was a blur. What happened? All I remember was drinking at a party with Patrick and he was being really nice to me. The rest is empty besides waking up in so much pain.  
I turn to look at my husband. Look at him, sleeping like a baby with light peaceful snores. I almost don’t want to wake him up: almost. I shake his arm and he groans so I whisper, “wake the fuck up Patrick. What did you do to me last night?”

Patrick’s POV  
Ohh shit. I’m so tired and I knew last night that it was a bad idea and I dreaded this moment. I know Pete hasn’t been on his meds for years but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t get mood swings and major anger problems from time to time so I know I’ll have to be calm while explaining to him exactly what happened last night. I turn over to face him tiredly but when I see him, it’s not the exact same look I was expecting. His face was angry but his eyes; his eyes were filled with emotion. They showed sadness and fear and pain. So I shushed him before he broke out into tears and held him close… “Shhh. It’s okay baby. I didn’t hurt you on purpose.” His body shook as he broke down into tears, gripping my side cutely and responding with, “It hurts so bad..!” I remain calm, rubbing his back soothingly as I sigh. “I’m sorry petey pie… you made me do it. I knew you were so drunk that you wouldn’t remember so I…I tried to say no but then your hands were down my pants and the-the way you looked at me. You were so desperate and you needed me. You wanted me in you. I couldn’t say no, baby. I’m sorry…”

Pete’s POV  
How can he stay so calm when I’m obviously- wait… what did he say? I begged him? I… no! I just start crying harder into him. I didn’t want it to be true, I’d been trying to shake this feeling for weeks of wanting something in me. I hate being submissive but look at me. I’m a bitch I swear. I’m crying into a man’s arms! What’s happened to me? I used to be so dominant! I used to not care about anything but the people I loved and my fans. I used to want to fuck people but now all I want is Patrick’s dick buried deep inside me. I don’t like being vulnerable; makes me feel weak and like less of a man. Well if I don’t want to feel like a bitch then I better suck it up and ask the obvious question. I wiped my tears and then looked up at the man I loved, asking him, “h-how did it start and was I any good?”

Patrick’s POV  
Wow. I was not expecting that… I guess he accepted the fact that last night happened. “Umm, well… we were on our way home in a cab from the party and you were being clingy. You were snuggled into me and asked me why I was so nice to you because I told you your eyes were beautiful in the moonlight. So I told you it was because I loved you and because I was just expressing my feelings. So you just giggled and curled into me more and I was so turned on by the fact that you were being so pure and innocent so I kissed you and you kissed back and I rested my hand on your inner thigh to see how you would react and you froze. You broke the kiss and squealed lightly and I felt your jeans get tighter. I was expecting you to push me back and dominate me but you didn’t. You pulled me on top of you. You were being submissive and I couldn’t wrap my mind around it so I assumed it was the liquor and I broke the kiss so I could pay the cab driver and we went into the house. The whole time you were asking me what that was and why your dick hurt and kept begging for more but I tried to stay calm and just give you some aspirin but you wouldn’t take it. You wanted me and only me. So I carried us up here and into the bedroom. I prepped you and then I don’t even know how many times you came. But it felt so different and so weird to be in you at first. But then, you were soooo tight and it felt incredible and you were moaning and screaming and begging for more. So yeah, I had an amazing night and so did you.” I finally finished explaining everything and sighed. But he responded to everything I just said with, “But my entire body hurts. It feels good and hurts all at once…” so I let him know that he’d have to get used to that if he ever wanted to bottom again and he accepted that.  
After the conversation that I dreaded last night then actually rather enjoyed this morning, we went about our day almost normally. Pete took a shower with me, which ended in sex with me in him and then more washing. Then we had to go to sound check, then we relaxed and he was glued to me the entire time. I don’t know what happened in his brain but he’s acting almost the same as last night. Either way you slice it, I love Pete. I don’t care if he’s dominant or submissive…


End file.
